1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a cable-actuated disc brake for a bicycle, and more particular to an improved cable-actuated disc brake for a bicycle having a lever body with dual, opposing pistons that limit the movement of brake pads in relation to a brake disc of the bicycle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Bicycling is a popular recreation and competitive sport. Bicycles and their components are continually being improved and redesigned. One particular component that is continually being redesigned for improved efficiency is the bicycle's brake system. Many recent improvements have been made to disc brake systems that provide a high performance brake system with a substantial braking power in relationship to the amount of braking force applied to the brake lever. Moreover, disc brake systems typically provide a high level of consistency in all types of weather and riding conditions. Of course, riders constantly desire better performance from disc brake systems, i.e., disc brake systems that have more braking power and that reduce the overall weight of the bicycle.
It is therefore desirable to provide an improved cable-actuated disc brake for a bicycle.
It is further desirable to provide a cable-actuated disc brake for a bicycle having a lever body with dual, opposing pistons that limit the movement of brake pads in relation to a brake disc of the bicycle.
It is still further desirable to provide a cable-actuated disc brake for a bicycle having a lever body with symmetrical pistons to ensure even wear on the brake pads.
It is yet further desirable to provide a cable-actuated disc brake for a bicycle having a spring for maintaining compression on the brake pads during brake cable movement.
It is still yet further desirable to provide a cable-actuated disc brake for a bicycle that does not utilize ball bearings within tapered channels for maintaining compression of the brake pads during brake cable movement.
It is still yet further desirable to provide an improved cable-actuated disc brake for a bicycle having a micro-adjust sprocket to make small adjustments to the position of the brake pads as the brake pads wear from use.